


pretty pretty

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [23]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Drunkenness, Humor, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "two vampire friends lying on the floor getting drunk and describing each other because they can’t use mirrors"





	

“i kinda ‘member what i looked like”, jinki mumbles, his head lolling back & forth, “but it’s been at least a century so i’m not so sure.” he finally lets his head fall to his shoulder, his eyes blinking slowly, unfocused on taemin.

taemin has a bottle pressed to his lips & is nodding in response, spilling a little of the wine down his chin.  

jinki kind of wants to lick it up.

“same.”  he hiccups & rubs his chest, tossing the bottle aside.  as it rolls into a corner, he lies down beside jinki, stretching out a hand to graze his fingers across the other’s cheek.

“pretty.”

“am i?”  

“very.”

“you’re pretty pretty too.”  he giggled. “pretty pretty.”

taemin’s still stroking jinki’s cheek, watching him with a lazy smile.

“your eyes are a magic trick.  they’re dark & small & when you smile they disappear.  your nose is kinda bumpy, like a mountain to explore. & your lips”, he brushes his fingers against jinki’s mouth, “they’re so thick.  i want to kiss them all the time.  like your thighs.”  he moves his hand down & pokes at jinki’s cheek & jaw.  “and you have pretty polka dots all over the place.”  he puts his hand against jinki’s arm & rubs it with his thumb.  “what do i look like?”

“your eyes are dark, almost black.  when you get confused you open them wide.”  he mimics the action with his own eyes, causing taemin to laugh.  “you look so innocent when you do that.  your nose is flat & straight.  your lips are weird, like there’s a piece missing right here.”  he lifts up his arm & brushes the spot on taemin’s face, his hand dropping limply on the other vampire’s chest.

“no polka dots?”

“on your nose.”  taemin hums & closes his eyes.

“your hair is black like the night sky.”  taemin laughs because his hair is still long enough that it falls into his eyes sometimes: he knows it’s color.  jinki’s, on the other hand, is short & shaved on the sides.  “what color is mine?”

taemin looks over at him, raising his hand up to run his fingers through the short strands.  “red like the setting sun.”  he looks back down, moving over so that he’s leaning over the other, jinki’s head still cupped in his hand.  “we match.”

“we’re a good pair.”

“yes.”  he leaned down & kissed jinki, tasting the wine still clinging to the vampire’s lips.


End file.
